Sondark
World: 'Sondark *'Location: Subsector Cryptus *'Type: '''Civilised World *'Tithe: Nix Sondark is an independent human world. *'Population: '''Approx. 550 million 000 000 *'Government: 'Military Dictatorship. Sondark is ruled by their military's senior officers. 'Description In the dim darkness of humanity's history Sondark was a thriving Imperial world that prospered after the Great Crusade. However when the Long Storm descended upon the Sector in M36 an ork waaagh stormed into Subsector Cryptus from the coreward edge. Ord and Remgar fell under the greenskin onslaught, but Sondark managed to fight them to a stalemate. Unfortunately the chaotic state of the Sector led to Sondark being written off as lost. As it was stricken from local records St. Belisarius' reclamantion crusade in M37 also ignored Sondark, believing it to be completely lost to greenskins and of little strategic value. In reality Sondark was - and still is - locked in a state of perpetual war with the orks. The outer reaches of the Sondark system are ork-held, and Sondark fights constantly with the orks to both keep them back and maintain control of valuable resource rich worlds in the outer habitable zone. This caused the instigation of military rule and most of Sondark's industry revolves around producing materiel and troops for its vast military. To make matters worse the Ork presence in the system is constantly reinforced by more orks from the neighbouring ork systems, meaning Sondark never manages to make any meaningful gains against their hated foe. Sondark also lacks the ability to construct warp drives, so they can never strike back at the ork homeworlds. The lack of Imperial presence has changed the system's culture as well. Though the Cult of the God-Emperor is still the most popular religious belief, there is tolerance towards secularism and very few of the populace feel any loyalty to the Imperium itself. Nevertheless they welcome any Chartist Captains who brave the Ork blockades to trade with them, for Sondark long ago lost the ability to construct finer Imperial technologies and their lack of contact with Forge Worlds means it stays that way. Many Chartists load up their holds with valuable technologies like high quality vox systems and advanced mining machinery, and trade them to Sondark in exchange for large volumes of natural resources and military equipment. *'Technology:' – Imperial Sondark mostly uses standard Imperial equipment and machinery, though lacks the ability to produce more advanced imperial technology. Given the lack of Imperial control there is also more room for unsanctioned innovation, resulting in several adhoc patterns that don't exist elsewhere. All are roughly equivilent to the imperium in tech-level though. *'Military:' Sondark's military is enormous for its population size, with a Army that numbers many tens of millions and a warp-incapable Navy that contains dozens of capital ships and over a hundred escort-class vessels. *'Strategic importance: 'Media Along with Volitair, Sondark is the frontline of conflict against the massive orknoid presence on the coreward edge of Subsector Cryptus. *'Loyalty: '95% 15% The vast majority of citizens have absolute loyalty to their planet, for the alternative is death or enslavement at the hands of greenskins. A much smaller number also feel a sense of alliegence towards the Imperium, but has little significance as Sondark is not explicitly opposed to the Imperium anyway. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Cryptus Category:Independent World Category:Ork Infestation